The Last Time
by Gibbsredhoodie
Summary: Abby tries to persuade Gibbs to celebrate his birthday. Spoilers and episode tag for Life Before His Eyes. Gibbs/Abby pairing.


**The Last Time**

Rated: K+

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Disclaimer: NCIS, its characters etc are not mine.

Spoiler: Season 9, episode 14...Life Before His Eyes

Written for the prompt 'celebrate' on the Gibbs/Abby shipper forum.

* * *

"Not real big on surprises, Abby."

"Just humor me this once, Gibbs."

He sighed and let her guide him inside her semi-darkened apartment, Abby's hands covering his eyes as she walked behind him. She tried not to bump into his body too much as they walked awkwardly towards her kitchen...to go ahead with what she had planned she needed to try and stay focused. Which wasn't easy where Gibbs was concerned.

"You gonna tell me what this is about?" He asked, his hands coming up to grasp onto her forearms as Abby navigated them through her apartment. "Thought you wanted me to fix the door?"

Abby had called him and asked him to come over under the false pretense that she needed him to help fix her front door lock that had become jammed. She knew Gibbs would never let her stay somewhere that wasn't properly protected and as she'd predicted, he'd come over to repair it for her.

While the door did need fixing, a few kicks usually got it closed and allowed her to lock it, but at the moment that was the last thing on her mind.

Ever since Gibbs had been shot stopping for coffee at his usual diner, it had become harder for Abby to ignore her feelings for him. Feelings which had developed over the years that she'd managed to hide from others, and that she'd tried to ignore.

Feelings which could change their relationship and her life forever once they were out in the open.

With just a few more steps, they reached the kitchen and Abby stalled her movements, removing her hands from over Gibbs' eyes. In front of him was a layered coffee cake that she'd made after work for his birthday, two candles sitting atop and flickering in the darkness.

"I know you don't like to celebrate your birthday, and I understand why..." she whispered next to his ear, "but I need to celebrate your life. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you."

From her place behind him, Abby hesitantly put her hands on his waist and rested her cheek on his shoulder. The mere presence of him here in her apartment seemed like a gift, his natural scent mixed with sawdust sending her hormones spiralling out of control, the feel of his solid body next to hers the only encouragement she needed to get her next words out.

"This was the last time, Gibbs..." she trailed off, taking a deep breath.

Gibbs stayed silent, waiting for her to continue, his heart pounding in his chest and vibrating through his entire body to echo in his ears. Things had changed between them in the last several weeks; the stolen glances, the kisses and hugs that lingered longer than they used to, and there was no denying what had become an almost constant need to spend as much time as possible together.

He didn't dare hope that Abby had found the courage to bring up what he couldn't stop thinking about. Gibbs knew sooner or later something would have to give. And while he was certain that his increasing longing to be with Abby was only intensifying over time, he could never really tell if she felt the same, or if he was just seeing what he wanted to...if his mind was creating moments and turning them into something they weren't. So he'd held back.

Abby rubbed her cheek against the soft fabric of the well worn USMC t-shirt he wore, the contours of his firm muscles underneath almost making her groan. "It's the last time I'm gonna see you almost die and not tell you how I feel."

Gibbs' chest tightened at the raw emotion in her voice; sadness and what he thought was the same yearning that had overcome him. He turned to face her, Abby's eyes searching his in the dim room. Taking a step closer he framed her face with his hands, his body invading her personal space.

"How do you feel?" His voice was rough but hopeful, and he held his breath waiting for her answer.

Seeing his life flash before his eyes had not only made Gibbs realize what he'd lost in life, but what he still had left to lose if he didn't do something about it. He'd struggled for so many years, trying to find a sense of belonging, to find someone who could fill the void inside him, knowing all along that what he was looking for was right in front of him.

Abby lifted her hands from his waist and placed them both flat over the center of his chest. "I want more than friendship," she answered softly, her voice trembling. "I can't do this anymore...pretend that I don't want you, that I don't need you."

Gibbs moved even closer to her, his lips hovering over hers, not quite touching, the warmth of his breath as he spoke flooding them both with relief and desire. "Want more too, Abbs."

She leaned the full weight of her body into him, wrapping her arms more securely around his back. Gibbs' thumbs gently stroked across her cheeks, his touch soothing her and exciting her all at once. They hadn't even kissed yet and every nerve ending in her body was tingling in anticipation.

As the flickering candles in the cake on the table beside them died down and went out, the only remaining light came from a small lamp in the living room.

Abby found her senses were heightened by the darkness, his smell, the feel of his hard body, his short gasps for air and her need to taste him all amplified to such an extreme that all she knew and cared about was Gibbs.

Leaning her forehead against his, Abby sighed, relieved that putting her heart and their friendship on the line had turned out better than she had allowed herself to imagine. Not only because could she celebrate a man who had become the most important person in her life, but because they could hopefully begin to build a future together.

"So does this mean we can start celebrating your birthday?" She grinned, feeling him return her amusement and happiness as his lips curled into a smile against hers.

"Think I could be persuaded into a small celebration, if it's just you and me...and this..." Gibbs finally brushed his lips over Abby's, the contact sending a jolt of electricity through them both.

Surrendering to him, Abby returned his kiss, her eyes drifting closed as she finally gave in to her feelings completely.

The softness and tenderness of his caresses brought time to a standstill, her need for oxygen seeming less important than her need to feel his lips against hers. She gasped into his mouth when he teased her lips apart, the touch of their tongues making them both groan.

Gibbs' hands dropped to her hips to pull her closer, the kiss deepening with each successive sweep of their lips, each slide of their tongues and every whispered declaration. Eventually the demands of their lungs won out and they broke apart, their deep breaths loud in the quietness that surrounded them.

"You gonna cut me a slice of that cake?" Gibbs teased, lightly kissing his way towards her ear.

Moving out of his grasp, Abby linked her fingers with Gibbs' and picked up the plate with the cake on it using her free hand. Walking backwards she headed in the direction of her bedroom, Gibbs following her willingly as she grinned, "I've got a better idea."

The End.


End file.
